


I'm in love with you, Jensen.

by psychotic_fangirl369



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9459494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychotic_fangirl369/pseuds/psychotic_fangirl369
Summary: Jared is in love with Jensen and he can't hide it any longer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first story on archiveofourown. It's a short story. I am busy writing a longer book but it isn't ready yet. I hope you enjoy this! xxx

Jared felt the sadness building up inside of him as he continued to act as Sam. Watching Jensen, being with him, everyday of the week, every minute of the day, was killing him slowly. Jared wasn’t sure when it happened, only that the once platonic feelings he had for his best friend had changed into much deeper, stronger emotions that he wasn’t sure how to deal with. His best friend was oblivious, of course, not noticing the way Jared was falling apart everyday. He didn’t blame Jensen. Gosh, he could never blame Jensen for anything. He loved him too much. Jensen was so imperfectly perfect and Jared didn’t know what to do about it anymore. 

“Cut!” 

Jared dropped the Sam act immediately, turning away from Jensen when his best friend turned to face him with a grin on his face, and walking away, shoulders tense and tears gathering in his eyes. He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t pretend any longer. 

“Jared! Wait up!”

Jensen‘s voice followed him. He froze, but didn’t turn around. 

“Jay.”

Jensen’s voice was soft and gentle as he placed a hand on Jared’s shoulder. Jared let out a chocked sob as he turned to face his friend.

“Jay, what’s wrong? Tell me, please. I can’t stand seeing you like this.”

Jared bite’s his lip, staring at the floor. Then he looks up to meet his co-workers gaze. “I’m gay.”

Jensen blinks. Then he smiles. “Jared, that’s great. Why are you so torn up about it? Why didn’t you tell me sooner? You know that I will love you no matter what!”

Jared shakes his head in frustration as the tears continue to fall. 

“Jensen, you don’t get it! I am in love with you!” he gasps out, voice hoarse. 

Jensen freezes, eyes growing wide. “What?” he whispers.

“I am in love with you,” Jared repeats softly, staring at Jensen as he feels the fear of loosing the love of his life growing inside of him. 

Then Jensen’s shocked expression breaks into the largest grin Jared has ever seen. 

“Come here, you idiot,” Jensen says, wrapping his arms around Jared’s neck and pulling him in for a kiss.


End file.
